


Microfic

by comically_so (knobblyfruit), knobblyfruit



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/comically_so, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/knobblyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten fics, ten genres, ten words or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [](http://dutchtulips.livejournal.com/profile)[**dutchtulips**](http://dutchtulips.livejournal.com/) ' fault, because she is an evil enabler who enables evilly.

**First Time:**

Anderson brushes his lips lightly against Keith's. "Okay?"

"Hell yes."

  
 **Fluff:**

Keith leans in, hears everyone hooting.

Kisses him anyway, smiling.

  
 **UST:**

Sometimes, Anderson's giggle is all Keith can focus on.

  
 **Crossover:**

"Sheldon's cousin, huh? That must suck."

Anderson instantly likes Penny.

  
 **Crackfic:**

Keith stares at Anderson's cape. "You can fly?"

"Wanna see?"

  
 **Hurt/Comfort:**

Carter died today.

Keith puts in MST3K and Anderson laughs.

  
 **Angst:**

Keith reaches out to apologize.

But Anderson is already gone.

  
 **AU:**

Keith helps Anderson into the wagon. They leave Independence behind.

  
 **Humor:**

They bribe a security guard.

Bill-O never sees it coming.

  
 **Smut:**

Anderson fills him up, makes him beg for more.

Bastard.

  
END.  



End file.
